Forks, Washington: 98331
by neinerano201
Summary: Emmett & Bella Swan are twins moving to Forks, WA from Phoenix because of their father's job transfer. Little do they know that in this little town, they will meet four others who will affect their lives forever. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters!  
**

**Bella's POV:**

I was really bummed about leaving Phoenix, but my dad was offered a job he simply couldn't turn down. We were moving to Forks, Washington. My father or as I like to call him, Charlie, is going to be the Chief of Police in Forks. I will definitely miss the sun of Phoenix. It rains an average 234 days out of the year. _Can you say RIDICULOUS? _

Luckily, I have my twin brother, Emmett, moving with me. We are closer than your average set of twins. We're best friends. I mean, sure, we had other friends, but we're each other's constants. _I guess it's a twin thing._

Today, we leave. All of our stuff was packed. I took one final look at my room, which was completely empty.

I sighed.

"Aw, don't worry, sis. Everything's going to be alright," Emmett said with his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and replied, "I know, you're right, Em. It's just that I'm going to miss this place."

I turned around and gave Emmett a hug, he was just like a big 'ole teddy bear, and started sobbing. I don't know why. I guess I don't take change well.

We're starting a new high school the day after we get there.

We're juniors; so basically, if we stick together we'll be perfectly fine.

"Me too," Emmett said sighing.

"Alright, kids, let's go!" my mom, Renee, said enthusiastically. _She was really excited to be leaving Phoenix. _

"Okay, we're ready," I said, tearing myself off of Emmett, and with that we left our house for the last time to never return and began our voyage, by car, to Forks, Washington.

A mere 16 hours later, we arrived in Forks.

It was very _green, _to say the least. I mean there's no brown anywhere, it's all covered up by stupid green! I'm really starting to hate that color…

We got to our new house, which I have to admit is beautiful. It looks like an old Victorian house. It's two stories high, there's this forest right behind our house, which is beautiful. _Not that I'm a nature girl or anything…my clumsiness really does get in the way of any outdoor activities._

We entered our house and I went straight to what I'd assume would be my room. It was like any other room, but I felt comfortable in it. There was a bathroom that conjoined Emmett and me's rooms.

We got our boxes out from the U-Haul and began unpacking.

About four hours later, everything was situated in my room. I was pleased, it wasn't half bad.

I checked on Emmett's progress and surprise, surprise, I find him in his room NO boxes unpack except one. The one that held his X-Box 360 and sure enough, he was sitting there playing Halo 3. _He is a piece of work…Unbelievable! He's addicted, no doubt._

"Hey little sis," _I'm only four minutes younger than him, but he makes it seem like four years, but I guess he is basically triple my size. _He said acknowledging my presence in his room, "You want to play? I mean I do have two controllers for a reason."

"Sure, why not," I shrugged.

We battled for a good 45 minutes, before my dad entered the room, "Hey kids, I have a surprise for you outside."

"Really?" we both exclaimed.

"Yep, it's in the driveway, prepare to be amazed," my dad said proud of himself.

We raced downstairs; unfortunately, I tripped on the last step, of course and hit my knee on the wood floor.

I soon got myself off the ground; I mean I am succumbed to my clumsiness by now.

I went outside to find some rusty, old truck in our driveway. _Is this the surprise?_

"Is this the surprise?" Emmett questioned, I just nodded agreeing with his question.

"Yep, I got you guys a car! Aren't you excited?" my dad said enthusiastically.

Emmett was about to respond with his true opinion, but I covered his mouth with my hands and interrupted his thoughts saying, "Oh yeah, Dad! It's great!" I gave him a genuine smile. _At least he tried, it's not his fault this car looks like it's from the Jurassic Age…_

My dad soon reentered the house and my goof of a brother goes, "Why did you lie to him? Maybe, if we told him our honest thoughts, we could've made like a switch or something…"

"Emmett, did you see his face? He was genuinely excited about this…antique," I said and we laughed at my choice of words.

"It sure is an antique. What should we name her?" Emmett questioned.

I laughed, "We're going to name an inanimate object. I mean I know this little lady right here is very special, but a name, SERIOUSLY?"

"Yeah, I mean she's pretty old, she deserves a name," Emmett said.

"Hmm, she is like Old Testament, old," I responded.

"Okay, an old lady name…Greta? Eleanor?"

"How about…Miriam?" I asked.

"Ahh, that's perfection right there…" Emmett said walking up to 'Miriam.'

I just laughed.

"Miriam, do you like your new name?" he said, while getting into the car and honking in the horn.

"I take that as a yes," I said.

I decided to look around the neighborhood. I haven't really looked at anything yet, except our house and the forest behind it.

I was scanning the neighborhood and automatically stopped at this guy mowing his lawn directly across the street from us. He had an iPod in and was wearing a skin tight shirt. He was like a Greek god. _Did I just say that? I'm being ridiculous! I've never met this kid before! _

_I'm pretty sure my mouth was open and drool was coming out…_

He finally looked up, we made eye contact, and he just smiled a crooked smile.

I looked away and blushed. When I looked up again, he was on his way across the street.

_Oh God…this is it…first encounter with a member of the opposite sex in Forks…eek!_

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, you must be the Swans…Your name is Isabella, right?" he said with another smile. I just nodded, it was the only thing I could do.

"Yea, but call me, Bella," I stuttered out.

He smiled and chuckled to himself. _How dare he dazzle the new girl in town?_

We started just gazing into each other's eyes, his eyes were a beautiful green. _Maybe I could get used to the green in Forks?_ Too soon, Emmett came over, "Hey, I'm Emmett, who are you?" he asked trying to sound all big brothery.

"Oh, Edward Cullen, nice to meet you," his voice sounded like velvet. _Geesh, I've never thought this much about a guy before…he probably has a girlfriend anyways, how could he not?_

"You too," Emmett said.

"I guess I need to go, but I'll be seeing both of you tomorrow at school. Bella it was _especially_ nice to meet you," Edward said before grabbing my hand, kissing it, and going back to his house.

I was in a bit of a daze.

"Bella!" I finally came back in reality and saw Emmett's hand waving across my face.

"Yes, Emmett," I replied nonchalantly.

"What was that, Bella? I've never seen you like that before," he asked.

I ignored him and replied, "Em, how about we go to sleep? We do have school tomorrow morning."

With that, I walked back into the house and dreamt of Edward Cullen…

* * *

**Thanks for reading, tell me if you think I should keep on writing this story!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters!  
**

**Edward's POV:**

I was in my room listening to music. The new family in town, the Swans, I think, is moving in town today. Their dad is going to be the new police chief, and they have twins in the same grade as Alice and I. _Woohoo. _

_Two more years at Forks High and then I'm free. I can't wait to get away. I'll miss my family of course, but it'll be nice to leave for a while. One thing I'm excited about is getting away from Jessica and Lauren…cheerleaders…they are so gross! They maul me in school, begging for dates. _

I was thinking about yet another year at Forks, when my twin sister Alice walks in jumping up and down, shrieking, "ANOTHER SCHOOL YEAR, EDWARD!! AREN'T YOU SO EXCITED?"

_How can she be enthused about little Forks High?_

"Oh, yeah, Alice, I'm totally stoked for another year at Forks High!" I replied sarcastically.

"I'm kinda sad though, because Jasper won't be there next year…" she sighed. Jasper was a senior this year. He had a sister, Rosalie, who Alice has been trying to hook me up with since freshman year. _Rosalie is just way too stuck up…she just too much, I can't stand her half the time._

"But at least ROSE will be there for both of us next year," she added.

"Alice, I've already told you my thoughts on Rosalie and I am not interested. I think I'm going to go mow the lawn, like Dad asked me to do earlier," I said thanking God that I had an excuse to no longer speak of Rosalie.

I changed into some basketball shorts, Nike tennis shoes, and a plain white t-shirt, and grabbed my iPod. _At least I won't have to hear the extremely loud sound the lawn mower makes while doing my child labor._

I went out to the lawn, which looked like a freaking forest. _This is going to take a while._

I put my iPod on shuffle and revved up the engine on the lawn mower.

I was about halfway through, when I decided to take a break. I was sweating buckets! I looked across the street and noticed a U-Haul. _Looks like the Swans are going to be our neighbors. _

I heard a honk of a horn from some rusty truck and that's when I saw her. A big brown eyed beauty with a heart shaped face and brown hair. _Wow. _I was speechless_. Everything about her was perfect. Even her name was perfect._

I shook these thoughts out of my mind and restarted the lawn mower. I stopped it again with a sigh. I looked over at her house again, but this time she was looking at me. _I could get lost in those eyes all day…_

I finally got up enough courage to walk over there and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, you must be the Swans…Your name is Isabella, right?" I said flashing a grin.

She couldn't speak. _It was really quite irresistible. _

Soon she replied with, "Yea, but call me, Bella," she stuttered.

I smiled and couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

We gazed into each other's eyes for a little bit. _I could get lost in her deep brown eyes every time._

Her twin brother soon came over and introduced himself. He went into complete 'I'm the older brother don't talk to my little sister' mode. I understand where he's coming from though, since I do the same thing with Alice.

I soon left, but not before taking her hand and giving it a soft peck. _I loved dazzling her and leaving her completely speechless…_

_Maybe this year at school would be quite exciting…  
_

**Thanks for reading and please leave your comments!!**

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the LONG time no update, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Bella's POV:**

I did not get a good night's sleep last night, I still lie in bed, though I know if I don't get up soon I'll be late, but with the constant thoughts of the mysterious neighbor, that is, Edward Cullen, and the first day of school.

_The first day of school. _

I just can't force myself out of bed.

I'd be lying if I said wasn't nervous. _Nervous is an understatement. _

Emmett on the other hand, couldn't be more excited. He's trying out for baseball; they start preseason workouts after tryouts next week. _He was the starting pitcher last year back in Phoenix. _

I, on the other hand, was going to try out for the cheerleading squad. _I may not be the most graceful in daily life, but part of me enjoyed cheerleading._

I have the speakers on in my room. Sometimes, I can only think clearly when music is on in the background. Currently, I'm listening to "Everybody's Changing" by Keane. It somewhat explains my feelings about everything to this point.

With my speakers on, I miss the multiple knocks on my door. Soon enough, Emmett makes his grand entrance into my room.

"Sorry, I knocked, but I guess you couldn't hear it over the music," he soon looked at my current appearance.

_I wasn't even close to ready for school. _

"Uh, Bells, you may want to start getting ready for school. We need to leave in about 15 minutes or we'll be late on the first day," he says before tearing my bed sheets out of my grasp and pulling me out of bed.

I just sigh in response.

_I don't think I can handle school right now…_

"What's wrong, Squirt?" I somewhat despised that little pet name, he continued, "Last night I thought you had a better attitude about today. You know I'm here for you, right? We're going to make it through this together. We just have to make it through the first day," he said with a light smile before giving me a big bear hug.

_The just don't make brothers quite like Emmett anymore._

"Thanks, Emmett. I guess I should get ready seeing as I'm in boxer, a t-shirt, and my hair is an absolute mess. I'll meet you by Miriam in 10 minutes, alright?" I said with some enthusiasm.

"That's my Bella," he said before leaving my room.

I sighed and looked at my closet.

_What to wear?_

I searched for something that would be mind blowing, but soon gave up.

_Whatever. What do I care?_

I grabbed a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and t-shirt, brushed my hair and teeth, and snatched an apple from the kitchen.

I was ready to go.

Charlie was already at work.

_Surprise, surprise. We all already knew that this job would require more hours, but he loved his job._

I saw my mom drinking coffee, while reading the newspaper. I gave a quick kiss on the cheek before yelling a goodbye.

After talking about nothing in particular with Emmett for about ten minutes in the car, we arrived at Forks High School.

It resembled more of an office building than a school. It was a lot smaller than our former high school in Phoenix.

_Here it goes. The first day of junior year._

"Here we go, sis," Emmett said before we got out of the car.

As soon as we stepped out of the truck, I noticed that all eyes were on us.

_Awkward._

We just kept on walking together and eventually ventured to the attendance office.

We read the woman at the front desk's name tag: Ms. Cope.

"Uh, excuse me, Ms. Cope?" I muttered.

"Yes, how can I help you, dear?" she responded. _She seemed nice enough, I suppose._

"We're Emmett and Isabella Swan. We were coming to pick up our schedules," I stated.

"Oh yes! The police chief's twins! All the way from Phoenix! You two must be so excited coming to a new place and all," she said.

"Oh yea," Emmett grumbled sarcastically.

I nudged him in the rib cage with my elbow before giving Ms. Cope a big smile.

She cleared her throat awkwardly, "Well, here are your schedules. We made sure to put you in all the same classes, with the exception of Biology, because, Isabella will be in the AP Biology class."

_Oh great. AP Biology. _

She soon continued, "Here is a map of the school as well."

"As if we'll need it. This school is freaking microscopic," Emmett huffed, deserving yet another nudge in the elbow from me.

I chose to just ignore him and gave Ms. Cope a polite thank you before we exited.

As we went out the door, in came Edward Cullen.

_He was just as dreamy as before. Ah! What am I thinking? I am going insane!!_

We made eye contact, and yet again, I couldn't tear my gaze from his eyes.

Unfortunately, Emmett began tugging my arm, when I stopped moving. I let out a breath I didn't know I was even holding in.

Edward noticed my action and chuckled to himself, but not before he gave me a somewhat crooked grin.

_I wonder if I have any classes with him…_

The 8 o' clock bell was about to ring, when Emmett and I made it to first period, Trigonometry.

Then we had Spanish and it was already time for lunch.

After two classes, Emmett and I were already sick of having to go through our introductions in class.

_I was already tired of attempting to tell the teachers to call me 'Bella' as opposed to 'Isabella.'_

We made it to the cafeteria, but realizing that we had yet to make friends, we sat at a table with each other.

"So, isn't this school just fantastic so far?" Emmett huffed.

"Hey, weren't you the one this morning who was all Mr. Optimistic. At least we don't have to suffer through this alone," I replied.

He was about to respond, when he was interrupted by these three boys, who came up to talk to us.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton, these two are Tyler and Eric. You must be the Swans, Emmett and Isabella, right?" the leader of the pack with spiky hair said.

"Oh, hi, I prefer Bella, though," I said with a small smile.

He gave me this huge grin that was a bit sketch. _I'm not going to lie. _

Emmett soon interrupted this moment by introducing himself in the big brother way of, "Hey, I'm Emmett, Bella's older brother," along with the narrowing of his eyes.

Needless to say, Mike and his posse got the drift and left us alone.

As soon as they made their departure from our table, Emmett began ranting endlessly. I slowly began zoning out.

I looked around the cafeteria. I soon spotted Edward. He was at a table surrounded by tons of people. Right next to him was probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen.

_Surely, she must be his girlfriend. Figures that the two most gorgeous people in school were in a relationship._

She was flipping her hair and sending him certain looks.

_Pshh, what was I thinking? How could I ever have a chance with the god that was Edward Cullen? I'm just plain 'ole Bella._

I sighed and looked away for a second, before I looked back again. This time, he was looking at me. Once again, his emerald eyes sucked me in and I was hopelessly stuck. _Not that I minded. I could look into those all day._

Once I was able to break contact from his eyes, I noticed that his expression was somewhat worried. I gave him a small smile, which he returned.

_Oh, he's probably just feeling bad for the new girl, who sits with her brother at lunch. _

With that thought, I broke contact and started listening to Emmett.

He was currently ranting on the fact that he's only seen one hot girl.

"Oh, Emmett, sometimes you can be so shallow," I said with a laugh.

"Oh, Bella, don't think I haven't noticed your longing dazes at a certain neighbor of ours," he responded with an attempt of mimicking my voice.

"Ha ha, Emmett, you're so funny. I don't know what you're talking about," I said breaking eye contact with him.

I decided to change the topic, "So who is this 'hot chick' that caught your eye?" I said with emphasis on 'hot chick.'

"Her name is Rosalie, I think. She's a total babe," he said grinning.

"Forget what I said earlier, you're shallow all the time!" I said laughing at him again.

Before he could respond, the bell rang.

I sighed. _Oh, Great. Time for separate classes._

"Hey, Bells, I'll walk you to class. My biology class is just down the hall from yours," Emmett assured me.

"Alright, sounds good, Em," I replied.

We made it to my classroom soon after. Emmett promised to wait by the door for me after class.

_He's such an older brother. Who knew two minutes made that big of a difference?_

I made my entrance into class to find that the only open seat was next to Edward Cullen.

_Won't this be an experience for the books._

I quietly took my seat. Edward was listening to his iPod, yet again. I could hear through his earbuds the silent tune of Claude Debussy's Clair de Lune.

_It's one of my favorites._

I started strumming my fingers against my side of the lab table to the tune.

I suppose Edward soon noticed because he soon took his earbuds out and said, "What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing," I replied before looking away to hide my blush.

Edward chose to ignore my vague response. "You know Debussy?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I only know my favorites, though," I answered with a smile.

"Fascinating, I thought I was the only high schooler who enjoyed good music," he said under his breath.

I smiled to myself and was about to respond, when the teacher, Mr. Banner came in.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat, "Is the new student, uh, Isabella Swan, here?"

"Actually, she prefers, Bella," Edward answered for me, before I could respond.

I smiled at him and mouthed a 'thank you.'

He just nodded and gave me a crooked grin back.

_Maybe this school has more in store for me than I thought…_

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
